


手握玫瑰

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他是峭壁上的花，再绚丽也始终居高临下。你求而不得。





	手握玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，笔法凌乱。  
勿上升。

如果你愿意做这样一个梦，一个绮丽，颓靡，充满情欲气味的梦。那是梦。一转眼每一个人都抽身的梦。  
他呻吟翻滚，腰肢起伏，荡漾出淫荡的波。他身体里潮湿滚热，包容地裹住青春期最旺盛无度的欲望。他眼里含着泪水，兴奋得连指尖都透涨着红。他接不上的喘息里断断续续喊道：“飞……陈飞宇……”  
有一个人就醒了。  
这是梦，这是羞耻，不堪面对，不敢分辨的梦。

王一博看着他。  
陈飞宇不愿意眨眼，不愿意错过他细微的表情变化。  
他身处人群之中，每一个人或真或假，爱他的青春鼎盛，爱他的坦荡直白，爱他的色相与真情。  
他偏偏看着自己。  
看着他回想首尔白雪纷飞的夜，回想寂寂无名的年少时光。  
是否也会回想和雪一同无声消融的梦。

他往前走了一步。  
王一博眼睛看他，却和别人说话。  
漂亮的女孩子牵住他的手，笑得很开心。他不可置信，他要走过去扯开那只手，他听见另一个声音叫他：“飞鱼？来呀，我们去吃东西。”  
他应道：“好啊。”他就想转过头去跟随声音的主人离开。他忽然又清醒了一刹，他像被塞壬迷惑的水手。他转过身去，眼睛看着王一博。  
“一博。”  
他又走了一步。

他看见那个人被恶鬼围攻。  
他抱着头不吭声，遍体鳞伤，血肉模糊。  
陈飞宇举着火把，照不见他的心。  
火焰温暖灼热，他走过去驱走黑暗。  
他蹲下来，王一博露出半张脸望他，睫毛颤动了一下。  
他说：“我背你回去吧。”

他走了下一步。  
他骤然感到冷，冷得牙关打颤，说不出话。  
王一博戴起帽子转了身。他看见他金色的长发从帽子里溢出来，脸小小一个，绕在毛领里，鼻尖冻得泛红。  
他呼出白气，白气裹挟着他轻得听不见的声音：“再见。”  
陈飞宇看着他，说不出话。  
他转身走了。  
他裹在厚重的羽绒服里，人被包得像企鹅。陈飞宇看着，他终于伸出手抓住企鹅的帽子。

他走到了王一博眼前。  
王一博看着他。  
世界从他身侧飞快消退，他们站在孤独的行星上，小王子把玫瑰赠给他的玫瑰。  
他深吸一口气，他要递出手中的玫瑰。  
然后他睁开眼，看到——  
王一博没有看他，什么也没有。  
他们相隔甚远，恶鬼和海妖都消失了。世界仍然熙攘，在物欲横流里腐朽糜烂。  
他想要的那个人，眼里心里都没有自己。

梦醒了。  
没有人看他。  
他狼狈地呆站着。  
他手握着玫瑰，摊开掌心，只看见细细渗出的血。

I will stand alone  
I don’t need the money  
I do want for much  
These two hands  
Never will they mourn  
I’d rather you not love me  
Before you want too much


End file.
